


God And Kids

by friends



Category: light/L - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friends/pseuds/friends





	God And Kids

“我想在你的身上写字。”B按住他的肩膀，咬他的脖颈。  
“写什么？”  
“Beyond·birthday.”  
“不可以。”  
“那么,”B掐着他的脖子，“L·Lawliet？”

L睁开眼睛，天已经大亮，他坐在床头，身旁是熟睡的夜神月。名字本不是那么重要的东西，眼下却成为死亡咒语，不可以被得知。他听到动静，是夜神月醒来，他昨晚要求睡觉，L知道继续这样下去对年轻人的身体没有好处，他跟着夜神月回到房间，用笔记本电脑办公，但不知什么时候睡着了。  
“你的信息素变浓了。”夜神月躺在床上开口。  
“是吗。”L摸了摸后颈，扭过头去没有解释。  
“你做噩梦了吗？”他坐起来，关切地询问。自从他失忆以来就是这样，态度大变，几乎把自己当作朋友，L不相信他不是基拉，唯一的可能便是他失去了基拉的记忆，但是他没有想到，成为基拉前的夜神月会是这样的人。  
“没有。”  
“好吧，”夜神月说，“虽然我是你的嫌疑人，但我也确实关心你的身体，如果有什么不舒服的地方……”  
“这和你没有关系，你在这里只是为了被证明是基拉。”L打断他，合上电脑下床。  
夜神月一把抓住他的手臂：“我在这里是为了证明自己的清白，也是为了协助逮捕基拉，无论你对我有什么样的怀疑，请不要把猜想当作现实。”  
L侧脸看他，空白的表情似乎在思考，而没人知道他在想什么。  
“是你说的，我是你的第一个朋友，如果你真的把我当朋友的话，就请用朋友的态度对待我。当然，我并不相信这一点。”  
是的，没有人会把企图标记自己的alpha当作朋友，L更是不会与嫌疑人成为朋友，夜神月究竟失去了多少记忆？如果只是关于基拉的记忆，为什么他会不记得他们之间发生的事？难道那也包含在基拉的记忆中吗？  
L僵硬地挣脱他的手：“我知道了。我们可以出去工作了吗？”  
“你的信息素太浓了，最好还是洗个澡再出去。”或者用一点抑制剂，夜神月没有说，但是L已经想到了。他看向夜神月被被子遮住的身体，“对不起，但这只是……”  
“自然反应，我知道。”L慢吞吞地说，“那么请起床跟我去浴室。”  
他的脚步没有停顿，铁链拽着夜神月踉跄一步，然后跟了上去。  
L率先走进浴室，掩上门，夜神月坐在门口等待，睡裤里的勃起已经无法掩盖，但这里浓度颇高的Omega信息素可以解释一切。在见到L之前，他不曾想过世界最有名的侦探是Omega，或许因为他并不在意第二性别。但是他对L的兴趣无可避免地增长了，就像是温度计上已经达到顶端的水银柱，在信息素的推动下爆裂开来。他吻了L，然后把他推倒在酒店的床上，尽管这一切都不该发生。  
浴室蒸腾起雾气，从门缝中飘散，夜神月小心地把手伸进裤子，他觉得自己的行为愚蠢至极，强有力的自控却无法阻止这诱惑，手指包裹住阴茎，想象L被热水浇盖泛红的皮肤，苍白的脸庞有些血色，面容呆滞地含着自己，该死，他为自己的性幻想感到羞耻，却无法自拔地沉溺于此，他用被铐住的那只手握住门框，防止铁链把颤抖传到另一个人的手腕。想象L一点都不难，尤其是他们如今整天呆在一起，L并不喜欢和自己铐在一起，夜神月隐隐感觉到是这样，他总是尽可能远离自己，像蹲在远处的黑猫，睁大了双眼观察，只等自己露出一点马脚就可以把恼人的嫌疑犯送进监狱。夜神月无奈地笑了一下，他坚信自己是基拉，世界上最伟大的侦探也有犯错的时候。自己或许是罪犯，但罪行是强暴了世界上最伟大的侦探，这也糟糕透顶。  
门被拉开，L裹着浴衣，脚下是湿漉漉的拖鞋，脸色微红，身上冒着热气，夜神月感到呼吸一窒，把他拉开，没有说话就走了进去。  
L可以闻到信息素，也许他会发现这件事，夜神月打开冷水，从头浇下，他不能亲口告诉L，就用这种方式，拙略，幼稚，羞辱和轻蔑，但他知道自己已经无法坚持了，过去半个月的生活，随着L的发情期临近而崩塌。他像一个符合年龄的大男孩一样无所适从。如果L会生气，因此解开锁链就好了。  
他听到门外传来什么东西破碎的声音。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事。”L的声音依旧冷静，“请快一点洗澡。”  
L扶住门口的椅子，以支撑身体不下滑，纠缠的信息素如同诅咒，让疼痛伴随着高烧蜂拥而上，他解开手铐，勉强走到床边，跪在床前翻找抽屉里的抑制剂，效果最好的那种，用针管把药物推进身体，颤抖停止，装药的小瓶落在地上，碎了一地的玻璃渣子，有些溅到了身上，L舔舐嘴唇，尝到了一丝苦味。  
“龙崎！你还好吗？”夜神月从后面扶起他，像对待一个易碎的瓶子，手指在脖颈流连，L知道他想要做什么，正如他知道L想要什么。  
“需要帮忙吗？”  
“不用。”L推开他，“请把手铐给我。”  
夜神月深吸一口气，感到愤怒：“你准备就这样子继续下去吗？”  
“月君似乎很不满。”  
“我很担心你。”  
“这样啊。”  
夜神月拾起拖在地上的手铐，递给L，看到他再度把这东西拷在手腕上。  
“请把电话拿给我。”  
夜神月没有动，他盯着L的脸，以及有些红肿的后颈腺体。  
“请把电话拿给我。”L重复了一遍。  
“你把这个房间的监控关了，为什么？”  
L微微睁大眼睛。  
“我醒来的时候发现这里的摄像头是关闭的。”  
“因为一开始没有想到会用这个房间。”  
“真的吗？”  
“你想要什么答案？”  
“实话，L，到现在为止，你有说过一句实话吗？”  
“请叫我龙崎。”  
“对不起。”夜神月有些烦躁地转头，“龙崎，我知道我是你的嫌疑人，但我也是调查组的成员，请告诉我，为什么这个房间的摄像头是关闭的？”  
“你为什么这么在意这件事？”L恢复了慢吞吞的态度，然后他看到夜神月伸手，握住他的脖子。  
L瞪大眼睛，但是他没有用力，而是轻轻触碰腺体，他感觉到L颤抖了一下，随即推开他的手。  
“我在想，你是不是有意引导我做什么。”  
沉默，夜神月听到咽唾沫的声音。如果L知道自己临近极限，才有意把监控关闭，那么自己所做的一切是否都在L的预料之中，L是否想要自己这样做，这样做的目的又是什么？  
“月君不要胡思乱想。”L从床上爬起来，双脚落地，随着夜神月的“等等”踩在玻璃碎渣上，鲜血渗入地毯，夜神月蹲下来，抬起他的脚，两块碎片插在伤口处。  
“不要把脚放下来。”夜神月说，然后站起来环顾四周，把房间角落里的医疗箱拎过来。他先在地上铺了垫子，然后坐在床边，把L的脚放在腿上。  
L什么也没有说，他注视着夜神月的侧脸，琥珀色的眼眸如同淬火金石，棕发在额头垂下几缕，端正雅致的五官，英俊的年轻人。他猜测海砂会爱上夜神月的一大部分原因是外貌，但除此之外是什么吸引了她？基拉是最完美的答案。海砂可以为了这样帅气的基拉牺牲一切。  
夜神月突然抬起眼睛：“好了。”L看到自己的脚后跟被绷带包裹，他轻轻活动脚腕，至少夜神月在包扎方面技术很好。  
“这段时间不要再赤着脚走路了。”  
“嗯。”  
L的顺从让他意外，但最后只是摇了摇头，把工具收拾放回原位。  
“月君，”L的声音在身后响起，回头看到他踩着一双新拖鞋站在不远处，“除了海砂以外，月君有过恋爱吗？”  
“海砂不是我的女朋友。”夜神月纠正，“我没有遇到过可以谈恋爱的对象。”  
“这样啊。”  
“你呢？”  
“我也一样。”  
夜神月认为L没有说谎，虽然他比自己年长，却也是年纪轻轻就成了有名的侦探，生活基本围绕案件，助理是一个上了年纪的老人，因此说从未恋爱也不是没有可能。  
“月君想要试试吗？”  
“什么？”  
L解开浴衣腰带，肌肉攀附在身体，瘦削却结实。  
“恋爱。”他说。  
拒绝卡在喉咙，夜神月张了张嘴，愣在那里。  
“海砂小姐一定很乐意。”L说。  
他脱下浴衣，从衣柜里取出日常穿着套在身上，夜神月闭上眼睛，定了定神再睁开，走到L身边：“很遗憾，我已经有喜欢的人了。”

——  
唱片转动着古典乐，葡萄酒自侍从手中跌落，白裙洇湿了紫红色。  
B匐在L后背，用刀刃摩挲肩胛骨。低下头来，鲜红的舌尖绕着腺体打转，L轻哼，在粗糙地毯上摩擦的乳尖红肿，纤维在蹭破的皮肤上刺痛每一根神经。  
“够了，beyond.”L低声说。  
“要把电影关掉吗？”  
“不用。”电影的嘈杂声掩盖了他们之间的细琐，让L紧绷的神经感觉好受些。  
B从他的身上起来，L撑起身体，试图找些遮盖的衣物。他并不为赤裸而羞耻，但在衣冠整齐的B面前，他不想什么都不穿。  
“你可以走了。”L说。  
“哦，”B露出笑容，“我是你的工具吗，L？”  
“不是的。”L说，他找到了他的衣服，忍着疼痛套在身上。  
“没关系，”他鬼魅般血红的眼睛闪闪发光， “你逃不掉的。”  
他抱住L，在L推他之前松开。  
“L·Lawliet.”他咧嘴一笑。

夜神月把他按在床上，信息素折磨得他发疯，L狠狠一拳把他掀翻在地，然后坐在他的腰上，一把拽住衬衫领口，靠近他的脸：“月君，这是越界了。”  
“哈。”遮住眼睛的刘海散开，夜神月笑了一声，大脑并不清晰，却能窥探出一丝真相，“你是混蛋。”  
又是一拳，他毫不留情地把夜神月打倒，然后被那双手拽住头发一起摔倒在地，就地翻滚，位置对调，夜神月把手伸进他的衣服，粗鲁地抚摸身体，信息素源源不断涌出，嗓子发干，裤子紧绷。  
“解开腰带。”他用命令的口吻说，他不曾这样对待过任何一个人，这颠覆了他的过往行为，篡改了性情，把他变成坏人，但L做的不比他少。  
腰带抽出，他掐住L细瘦的脖子，敏感的腺体摩擦地毯，疼痛混合了快感的呜咽从齿缝里挤出，L挥舞双臂想要逃脱，却被用力惯在地上。  
和上一次一样。L想。  
他感觉到粗热的阴茎挤进自己的身体，热流涌出，后穴被撑开，紧紧咬着对方。高烧一般的头昏症状显现，他看到了基拉，那个把自己压在墙上进入的夜神月，他咬上自己的后颈，然后因为愤怒而掐住喉咙，就像B那样，死死扣住虎口，坦白，或是死。  
“疼吗？”夜神月担心的语气和表情在汗津的脸上满怀歉意，他停下动作，轻轻抚摸L的头发，嘴唇发抖，“为什么这么做？”  
“做吧。”L望着天花板说，他的后颈疼痛，但身体因为刺激而高潮，如同背叛了头脑的过去浮现在眼前，他并不喜欢疼痛，却乐在其中。  
帅气的大学生低头吻住嘴唇，试探地伸出舌头，咬住下唇，牙齿磕碰在一起，接吻却越来越深入。阴茎在L张开的两腿间耸动，夜神月抱起他的身体，有些吃力地把他搬到床上，后背已经磨红了一片，白色床单映衬着L的脸色更加苍白，性爱也无法给他增添血色。  
“月君的吻技不怎么样。”L说。  
“没有机会练习。”月贴着他的嘴唇说，鼻尖靠在一起，L搂紧他的脖子。  
“这里也很一般。”他的视线向下，夜神月闭上眼睛。  
“你想惹我生气吗？”  
“没有。”  
年轻的躯体比想象中更有力量，他握住L的脚踝，把双腿弯曲推到胸前，抵在床头，用力抽插，带出的水声令他感到羞耻，L扶着他的肩膀，在过快的动作中失去重心，仅靠夜神月支撑着自己，提前到达高潮。但夜神月没有停下来，他撩开L眼前的头发，捧住他的脸接吻，直到这具身体又一次硬起，那双狡猾的、充满威胁的眼睛失神地望着他。夜神月想，他想要得到L，他想要标记。  
最终他射在L体内，然后失去力气，翻倒在床上，他用尽全力去做，不知想要从中得到什么，不仅是积蓄已久的烦躁，不仅是愤怒和发泄，不是因为L的圈套，或者L想要什么。他突然想到，或许自己想要L。  
他转头看向L，他没有合上眼睛，那双猫一样的圆眼让他显得年轻，L或许有26岁，但看上去和自己一般大。如果L愿意，他突然想，如果L愿意，他是否可以标记年轻的侦探。  
这个念头如同扎根的种子，却在一瞬间被拔出。  
“不可以标记。”L转过头来说道。  
他似乎一眼看穿了一切，夜神月感到自己才是那个毫无遮掩的人，他望向自己的眼睛，仿佛能够看透所有真相，他有令所有犯人恐惧的力量。  
“龙崎，可以回答我一个问题吗？”  
“可以。”  
“不要说谎。”  
“……只有一个。”  
“你爱过任何一个人吗？”

——  
他曾想要爱L，也发自内心地敬佩过L，当他拥抱L的时候，也曾期望过一点回应。他相信他们会在基拉事件后分道扬镳，他会签署保密协议，从此再也不会相见。从这方面来说，他该感到庆幸。基拉的身份可以打破一切陈规旧俗，当他拿回笔记后，他便得到了拥有L的能力。即使在那个时候，他相信，L发现了这一点。  
摘去手铐的手腕变得轻松，但夜神月也会有些怀念，当他发现L已经把大厦里所有监控全部打开的时候，就知道L不会再让他轻易接近自己。这些回忆算不算他们也拥有过好的时候？那是建立在虚假幻象上的谎言，L知道他的谎言，他也知道L的谎言，但从现在开始，他们不会再揭穿彼此。当他们在走廊上擦肩而过时，L用不明意味的眼神注视着他，夜神月露出一个微笑。  
如果仍然有铁链的话，他要用铁链缠住L的手臂，强迫他臣服于自己，他会标记L，让他永远不能违抗自己。但那之后，他必须杀了L。  
L，他在夜深人静的时候轻轻呢喃。

彩色玻璃窗被击碎，神父把手放在他的头顶，念诵祈祷词。  
L坐在教堂的第一排，凝视着十字架。  
神父坐在他的身边，低沉轻缓的声音叙述着。  
钟声响起，他抬头注视着风雪从破裂的窗口漏进教堂，吹破的口子呼呼作响。  
“以撒问：燔祭的羔羊在那里？”

L从梦中惊醒，他蹲坐在电脑前的椅子上，身上盖着一张毯子。  
“是渡。”夜神月说，他两腿交叉坐在L旁边，盯着电脑上数据的变化。  
L拿下毯子，搭在椅背上。  
“要出去走走吗？”L说。他没有错过夜神月脸上的惊愕。  
“不会有危险吗？”  
“除了你们，没有人认识我。”  
夜神月犹豫了一下：“好吧。”他站起来，L走在他的前面。  
难道这么容易吗？夜神月想，为什么L会主动提出这个要求？  
“我去拿一下手机。”L在房间门口停下，夜神月点了点头。  
外面在下雨，雨伞抵挡不住风雨打在脸上，浸湿了裤子和袖管，夜神月提议去旁边的酒店避雨，他告诉L海砂在附近，要不要一起吃个饭。  
“不用了，”L用平时那样没什么感情的声音回答，“今天只想和月君在一起。”  
夜神月愣了一下，L转身走进酒店，要了一间套房和下午茶。  
他并不认为L会在这种时候和自己做，服务生推着食物走进房间，精致的点心和镶嵌金色花边的茶杯摆在餐桌上。夜神月都快忘了L是怎样一个有钱有权的人，他看上去像穷困的高中生，浓重的黑眼圈和缺乏紫外线照射的苍白皮肤，瘾君子？他为自己的想法感到好笑，L不会对任何事物成瘾，即使他是个Omega，也总有办法缓解发情症状。  
“真奢侈啊。”也许是雨天两人的狼狈，让夜神月稍微放下戒心，他甚至不想在这种时候做什么，即便这是一个好机会。  
L安静地往茶杯里加入糖块，夜神月数着，一颗、两颗……十五颗。  
“我的发情期是今天。”  
“什么？”  
“所以想麻烦月君。”  
“我是工具吗？”  
他看到L搅拌的手停顿一下，夜神月站起来：“恕我做不到，我要走了。”  
“你要去哪里？”  
“去找海砂。”  
“我以为月君不喜欢她。”  
“但是已经这么久了，多少还是有点感情的。”夜神月转过身来说，“最近我想了想，觉得和她谈恋爱试试也不错。”  
“这样啊。”  
夜神月抖了抖自己潮湿的外套。  
“外面雨很大，等雨停了再走吧。”L把勺子放在瓷盘上，食指和拇指捏着杯把，吸了一口。  
夜神月迟疑了一下，把衣服挂了回去。  
“月君也坐下喝一点吧。“L主动捧起茶壶，在对面的空杯子里倒满，夜神月捏了捏眉心，坐了下来。  
“你一直都是这样吗？”他开口。  
“什么？”  
“破案，为什么你对基拉感兴趣？”  
L认为他本不想说这个，但还是顺着说下去：“破案是我的爱好。”  
“这个案件也是爱好吗？我看过你在电视上对基拉说的话，太乱来了。”  
“也许吧，但对基拉来说不是刚好吗？”  
“什么？”  
L陷入沉默。  
“我很痛恨基拉，”夜神月说，“他让我经历那些痛苦，你不知道被关押那么久是什么感觉。”  
“我不是对基拉没有兴趣以外的感觉。”L开口。  
“为什么这么说？”夜神月盯着他，咄咄逼人，“你因为基拉失去了什么吗？”  
L捏起一块点心：“你知道南空直美吗？”  
“听你们说过，似乎你怀疑她被基拉杀害了。”  
“她是前FBI探员，我曾经在一起案件中委托在休假的她帮忙调查一起连续杀人案件。”  
“为什么不直接委托FBI？”  
“因为涉及一些私事。”  
“即使这样也不亲自调查吗？”  
“不……”L咬破糖块，粘稠的果酱流出，“因为特殊原因，我无法出面。”  
“原来是这样。”夜神月喝了一口茶，他没有追问理由，但也能想到不少。  
“雨停了。”  
夜神月看向窗外，天边洒下微光，淡淡的彩虹几乎透明。  
“如果方便的话，把海砂叫过来一起吃晚饭可以吗？”夜神月说，“我们三个很久没有见面了。”  
“没有多久。”L说，但是他点头，“好的。”  
夜神月打电话给海砂，得到了相当热烈的回应，但当他提到L也在的时候，海砂停顿了一下，回答：“明白了。”  
没有几天了，他曾经和海砂约定好了L的死亡方式，务必把一切伪装成意外，时间要在他们见面的几天以后。也就是说，L的生命将在几天之后终结。  
整个晚餐时间，他都能感觉到L的心不在焉，也许是发情期将至，也许是他预感到了什么，夜神月尽可能不露破绽地行事，最后送海砂上了出租车，他回到酒店房间，服务员已经把餐盘取走，打扫干净，L蹲坐在飘窗上，注视着窗外灯火。  
“这里视野很好，可以看到山。”  
“嗯。”  
“我可以陪你。”  
L转过头来，夜神月坐到他的旁边：“我可以陪你，你把我当工具也好，只有这一晚。”  
“最后一晚吗？”L咬着指甲轻声说。  
“嗯，最后一晚。”  
L想起B的大笑。  
摸了摸颈后的腺体，他点了点头。  
“我去洗澡。”L站了起来，缓缓走进浴室，就像是不想这么做一样。夜神月坐在浴室门口不远处的床边，一切都很熟悉，那时是现在的预演，他想。  
浴室传来水声，L突然开口：“月君，有看过圣经吗？”  
“在学校看过一部分。你也读过吗？”  
“我在英国长大，曾经有一段时间每天都要去教堂。”  
“告诉我这些没有关系吗？”  
“没关系，月君的话，是不会告诉别人的吧。”  
夜神月微微笑了一下。  
“神父讲过一个故事：神为了试验亚伯拉罕，要他把自己的儿子献为祭品。”  
L停下来，夜神月想了想说：“好像读到过，但是已经记不清了。”  
“亚伯拉罕带着仆人和儿子以撒一起前往那个地方，在快到的时候，让仆人原地等待，把燔祭的柴放在以撒身上，自己手里拿着火与刀，二人同行，走了一段路后，以撒说：火与柴都有了……”  
L再度停下，夜神月问：“然后呢？”  
浴室的门打开，他裹着如出一辙的浴衣，夜神月知道，他是故意的。  
“L，我可以叫你L吗？”  
“可以。”L低下头，湿漉漉的头发向下滴水，信息素随着水汽散发开来，夜神月解开衬衫领口的扣子，五指穿过头发，拇指抵着L的下巴抬起头来。  
“你在难过吗？”  
他轻吻L的下颌，提醒自己不要着急。  
解开浴衣，像从茧中剥出白花花的肉体，L的信息素逐渐浓郁，热度攀上皮肤，夜神月撑起他的身体，看到下面的内裤已经湿了一片。  
这比之前的任何一次都要温柔，L注视着他的眼睛，晦暗的光芒是深海中的安康鱼，B的每一次都是粗暴的，几乎要把L撕碎，他折磨L并以此取乐，他是家人，也是敌人。  
钟声响起，L闭上眼睛：“月君，你知道为什么今天要出门走到这里吗？”  
夜神月停下动作，从下午便隐藏的不祥感涌上：“为什么？”  
“因为海砂在这附近。”  
有汗水滴落在L的脸颊。  
“所以呢？”  
“这样你才有机会让海砂见到我，我们都知道，第二基拉拥有看到人的名字的能力。”  
“你是在说海砂是第二基拉，而我把她叫过来是为了杀你？我为什么要这么做？”  
“当然是因为你是第一个基拉。”  
“我们已经摆脱嫌疑了，你应该记得在死亡笔记……”  
“是的，但是那些规则还没有得到过证实。”  
夜神月放开他，离开他的身体：“你是什么意思？”  
“今天晚上，海砂就会写下我的名字，而之后警方会进行搜捕，她是第二基拉的事实就确定无疑了。”  
“你……开什么玩笑，这不可能。”  
“现在装傻也没有用，海砂被逮捕也就会找到第二本死亡笔记，只要调查笔记上的字迹和指纹，也就可以证明你是基拉了。”  
不可能。  
“还有死神，我们离开大厦之后，渡就检查了大厦，发现死神也不见了，最大的可能性就是它跟着我们出来了，虽然还不能判断理由，但和你是基拉的事情很可能有关系。”  
“……”  
“即使到了这一步也不认罪吗？”  
“我不会认罪的。”夜神月紧盯着L，“你竟然为了把我留在这里做这种事情。”  
“我要提醒你，你现在所说的话也和认罪无异。”  
“但是这里没有摄像头，也没有监听器。”  
“你是想说我的证词不会被信任吗？”  
“不，我想恰恰相反。”alpha的信息素冲击了L的神经，他浑身发抖，翻身下床拉开床头柜，针管和抑制剂药水装在里面，也许是为了防备意外。  
夜神月走上去，单手抓住他的手腕，轻易地把针管抽出，药水洒在地毯上。  
“即使你标记我，我也不会听从你。”  
“只要你无法作证就可以了。”夜神月掐住他的脖子，窒息感令头皮发麻，被强迫打开的身体因为发情期而顺从，意识陷入混乱，双手失了力量。  
“放开……”  
夜神月用膝盖顶开他的双腿，毫不犹豫地进入，牙齿在后颈留下咬痕，L因为疼痛抽气，紧接着被用力摔到床上，两手被按在身体两侧，昏昏沉沉中听到夜神月的声音：“这不可能……”  
L没有回答，他知道夜神月发现了，身体的疼痛加剧，那是为了惩罚他的过去。  
“是谁？”  
他睁开眼睛，因为高潮而无法控制自己颤抖的呻吟。  
夜神月在生气，这是理所当然的，无论是看中的Omega已经被标记过，还是全盘皆输的局面，他都有理由生气。  
他想起B的大笑，被固定在病床上的B发出死神一般的笑声：“L！不要躲在屏幕后面，来见我，胆小鬼，来见我——”  
他尖锐的叫声被静音键阻挡，L平静地看着屏幕，也许有一天他会去见B，也许有一天，等到B老去，而他还活着的一天。  
这一天永远不会来临了。

L站在门口，披着渡给他的大衣，遮住了身上的伤痕，目送押送夜神月的警车远去。  
协助这个计划的夜神总一郎站在旁边：“还有3天。”  
L点了点头：“我知道海砂会写得尽可能早。”  
天空飘起雨丝，渡的车开到面前，车里的人打开门，L走上去：“快要下雨了，警官早点回去吧。”  
年长的警官沉默了一会儿：“为什么要做到这个地步？”  
“夜神警官比我牺牲的更多。”  
“但是……”  
L坐进车里，车门合上，黑色的轿车驶向远方。  
“因为以撒在问：燔祭的羔羊在哪里。”

亚伯拉罕回答：神必自己作燔祭的羔羊。


End file.
